The primary objecfive of the Administrative Core is to promote, organize and facilitate the interdisciplinary research and core acfivities of the Formative Center. The Program Director/Principal Invesfigator will provide leadership, supervision and organizafional control in a manner that best ufilizes the team's talents and skills towards four programmafic objectives: 1) provide leadership and innovafion in basic and clinical research that furthers our understanding of environmental stressors and their impact on fetal development, 2) expand interdisciplinary research that broadens our understanding of the health risks associated with developmental exposures and the underiying molecular mechanisms associated with disease, 3) build bridges across fields and create new interdisciplinary research, training, and mentoring opportunifies, and 4) effectively communicate the potential health hazards and translate the basic research findings for the benefit of public health. The Administrative Core will funcfion as the hub of the program by developing the organizational structure and creating mechanisms for communication among the members of the Formative Center, with clinicians, with researchers, with the public, with NIEHS staff, and with other Children's Environmental Health Centers and Formafive Centers. Responsible fiscal and resource management will be the primary responsibility of the Principal Invesfigator, aided by the Program Manager. The Administrafive Core will pursue these Specific Aims: [unreadable] SpecificAim 1: Provide, support and develop processes that sustain and accommodate the growth of interdisciplinary basic and applied research and training. [unreadable] Specific Aim 2: Maintain a communication structure that strengthens team building and facilitates the dissemination of information. [unreadable] Specific Aim 3: Implement mechanisms that will optimally promote the program's objectives and ensure the best and most responsible use of the available resources.